Pirate Booty
by DemonLover8115
Summary: Tumblr prompt request. A pirate themed Halloween party at the guild has Gajeel acting a little silly around Levy, who in turn takes advantage of the situation.


**Tumblr prompt request from xeylah42. Some adult content implied, but I feel it's safe at a T rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Aaarrrrghhh… Giheehee."

Levy sighed as she heard the deep growl from behind her, the tell-tale chuckle that followed belonging to only one person.

"Gajeel, how much have you had to drink?" She asked, turning her head slightly to raise a brow at the iron dragon slayer, decked out as a pirate.

"Not that much, Shrimp," Gajeel grinned at her, plopping down on the bench next to her rather sloppily as he spoke, nearly falling back until Pantherlily flew behind him to lend him a bit of support. "Okay, maybe a lot."

Once again, Levy sighed, even as she felt an amused smile tugging at her lips. It was Halloween at Fairy Tail, therefore it was yet another reason for the guild to party, and what a party it was. The only event that she could say outdid this one, was the one they held for National Mustard Day in early August, a holiday a few couldn't believe was real until she happened to find an article on it. They didn't really need the proof, but it certainly made it that much more enjoyable.

As for this party, Mira had decided on making it a themed costume party, therefore everyone found themselves dressed as pirates that day, except for Happy, who had somehow been bribed into being Natsu's parrot. Gajeel's costume, Levy had to admit, was very suited for him; his hair pulled back in a dark red bandana, the long strands mixed with a few braids courtesy of little Asuka, and a matching red cloth wrapping down around his left eye acting as an eye-patch of sorts. He had replaced a few of the studs in his ears with long metal chains, small beads hanging from the ends of the earrings in his lobes, while the piercings at the top of his ears had chains attaching to the other studs in between.

The outfit itself consisted of a loose fitting white shirt underneath a dirty brown military style jacket that went to his knees, another dark red cloth wrapping around his waist to hold the coat, as well as a rusty looking sword that seemed to have had a few bites taken out of it. His normal tan slacks worked well with the costume, and his metal studded boots were traded in for a simpler pair of knee high leather boots that matched his outfit better.

Levy was actually quite surprised how much the dragon slayer had gotten into the event, the normally anti-social mage not nearly as sour about the whole thing as she would have expect. He had become far more involved in the guild over the months since they returned from Tenrou Island, going along with the usually crazy parties, putting up a half-hearted fight about participating before diving head first into the chaos. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had truly come to love and become an important part of Fairy Tail.

Over that time they had even become closer, far closer than anyone could have expected. She had a huge crush on him, and at times it seemed he shared in her feelings, but didn't seem too willing to act on them. There were the occasionally moments of innocent flirting, the pair of them teasing each other in weird ways, and sometimes even fighting like a married couple, at least that was what others told them. He spent time with her, not just at the guild, and seemed generally interested in knowing more about her. He made her laugh without meaning to, and she made him smile when few could. It was truly a strange relationship they had created, but it made both of them happy.

"Giheehee." The sound of his chuckle broke into her thoughts, drawing her attention to the grinning face now lying on the table, looking at her with unveiled amusement shinning in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, thinking he was acting very silly in his inebriated state.

"I just thought of something," he began, chuckling once more to himself before continuing, "I'm a pirate who needs some booty."

Levy just deadpanned as she looked at him, wondering what was going through Gajeel's mind at that moment as it almost sounded like he had just used a double entendre.

"Booty?" She asked, "As in pirate booty, treasure?"

"Giheehee," Gajeel laughed again, leaning closer to her even as he continued to lie over the table, "oh yeah, I need some pirate booty."

Again, the teasing tone of his voice, plus his devilish grin had Levy wondering where the hell he was going with his comment.

"You've certainly got some fine pirate booty yourself, Shrimp," he grunted quietly to her, chuckling at her surprised squeak as she watched his eyes roam over her.

Oh yes, Gajeel Redfox did just use a double entendre, and he probably didn't even know the meaning of the term.

Levy could only blush and splutter at the dragon slayer who didn't seem bothered by her reaction in the least; his eyes still far too busy appreciating her pirate wench costume to notice anything else. The bookworm felt rather self-conscious in that moment; tugging down on the ragged dark brown skirt she wore in a vain attempt to cover herself up. Her attempts were halted, though, as Gajeel's large hand grabbed hers, pulling it away as he moved to lean his face closer to her, his mouth next to her ear as he once more whispered to her.

"Come back to my place, Levy," he began, turning to nudge his nose against her cheek in a surprisingly soft gesture, "I'll show you just how much of a treasure you are."

Who knew Gajeel could be so corny when picking up a girl; Levy certainly didn't. She knew it probably had to do with how much he drank, that alone told her it would be a bad idea to agree to anything, even though she most definitely wanted to.

With her face still dark red, she prepared to turn him down, encourage him to sleep off his drunkenness instead, but the sudden feel of his lips pressing against her neck brought that train of thought to a crashing halt. All she could do was bite her lip to hold back her moan as he nipped and sucked on all the right spots, her mind completely forgetting that they were in the middle of the rowdy guild hall, a very gossip prone audience surrounding them at that very moment. When his kisses burned a hot trail to her lips, meeting them hungrily, she found herself completely caving to the temptation he was offering her, and returned his kiss with a passion equal to his own.

"Get a room you two!" Natsu's voice suddenly broke through the haze, causing Levy to push a now confused and disappointed Gajeel away from her.

As Lucy and Mira rounded on Natsu for his interruption, the solid script mage felt herself blushing, her eyes glancing to the dragon slayer next to her who was staring at her, his frown looking more like a pout in that moment as he seemed to being sulking at the abrupt end to their kiss. With a defeated groan, Levy stood quickly, grabbing Gajeel by the hand and dragging him from the guild, all the way back to his apartment where she found the courage to jump headlong into what he had drunkenly started.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel awoke to a pounding headache and a soft, warm weight on his chest. With an irritated growl he forced his eyes open to take in the shock of bright blue hair and sleeping face of Levy, more specifically a very naked Levy, sprawled over him.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his head falling back as he covered his eyes with a hand, the other comfortably wrapped around the bluenette's waist, "what the hell did I do last night?"

As he felt the young woman stir atop him, sighing and moaning in annoyance as she stretched, her head turning up to look at him as she awoke to the sound of his voice. Gajeel dared to lift the hand from his eyes just enough to peek at her, his expression guarded as he waited for her to inevitably freak out at the circumstances they were in.

"Morning," Levy whispered sleepily instead, appearing completely unfazed by the fact that they were naked in bed together.

"Morning," he grunted in reply, his response gaining a confused frown from the girl as she picked herself up from him slightly, a move that had him using all his willpower to avoid taking in the sight of her bare chest, the image taunting him far too much for his liking at that time.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" She asked; her head cocked to the side as she regarded him closely.

"Why aren't ya mad at me, Shrimp?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cuz I obviously took advantage of you, that's why!" He hollered at her, groaning in pain as the sound of his own voice only worsened his headache. He once more covered his eyes, this time with both of his hands, as he tried to relieve the pressure in his head while also avoiding the woman's eyes.

The sound of her light laughter, though, had him peeking at her again, confused and curious as she moved her body to lay completely over him, her legs straddling his waist as she gave him an amused look.

"Silly Gajeel, I was completely sober last night," Levy told him, smiling as his mouth went wide with shock, his hands slowly removed from his eyes as she moved to pull them away.

"You mean…" he began, staring up at her as her face hovered over his own.

"If anyone should be mad, Gajeel, it should be you. I took advantage of you."

Her answer had him chuckling as relief washed over him, the dragon slayer very happy to know he hadn't made her angry with him. As a grin broke out over his face, he let his hands move to her head, digging into her hair as he pulled her down until their lips met in a rather chaste kiss.

"Giheehee. Never knew ya had it in ya, Shrimp," he teased, "taking advantage of drunk man like that. I must say, I'm shocked at your behavior."

"Well, what else could I do when the guy I like used such amazing pick-up lines on me," she sarcastically teased back, laughing as her comment had him frowning in disbelief again.

"Oh God, what the hell did I say?"

"You said I had a rather fine pirate booty," Levy answered, grinning at his mortified groan before continuing, "and that if I came back to your place you'd show me how great a treasure I am."

"I'm never gonna live this one down, am I? Did anyone see us?"

"The entire guild," she nodded in amusement, laughing merrily as he once again let out his mortified moaning.

"If it makes you feel better," she began again, her tone low as she shift her hips over his, sending pleasurable shocks through both of their bodies as she leaned in for another kiss, "you definitely kept your word about showing me how much of a treasure I am."

His metal studded eyebrows lifted in surprised delight, then, as she kissed him, Gajeel moaning deep in his throat as he quickly moved to deepen the kiss. His embarrassment was completely forgotten as he let his hands roam over her bare skin, refreshing his memory of exactly what they did the night before with an enjoyable morning in bed with the girl he had fallen for long ago.

He'd just punch anyone who made fun of his corny pick-up lines later.

At least they worked.


End file.
